


High Hopes

by hackingxbiochemist



Series: Breakup AUs (tumblr prompts) [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fanfic, Femslash, breakupaus, skimmons - Freeform, tumblrprompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackingxbiochemist/pseuds/hackingxbiochemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"so i know we haven't talked in like, two years, and that things ended pretty badly between us but what the fuck do you mean you're engaged to be married" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! Here's another breakup AU for you. Hope you guys like it. And I am sorry if the story is kinda crappy. I hope you enjoy this! :)

“Hey there Skye, why the long face?” Mack asks me as he walks over the room.

“Nuh,uh, nothing, just something on my mind,” I answer  while typing on the computer to finish the report.

I look at the bottom right corner of my desktop and I saw the date today, 15 June 2017, it is our 5 years anniversary today. Or it was, at least, supposed to be. It has been two years since we broke up, me and Jemma, but everything seems like it all happened just yesterday. I miss her and I regret every waking moment I’ve spent without her.  But what could I do? She changes her number and we did not even stay in touch anymore.

“You sure you’re okay?” Mack places his hands on my shoulder, looking at me worriedly.

“Yea, uhm, sure…” my voice trails off without even realizing.

“Well okay, me, Bobbi and Trip are gonna get some lunch, wanna come with us?” Mack invites me.

“Just later, still need to finish this report that is due tonight,” I say briefly as I return into my work again.

As Mack, Bobbi and Trip are walking away from the room, I can heard them talking in their low voices, but I still can hear some of the things they are saying.

“You dumbass, why did you ask her about it… “

“What? Ask what? What did I do wrong?...”

“…it’s the anniversary today…”

“Shush, lower your voice, why did you have to talk so loud?”

“Well I didn’t ask a boombox for a voice, don’t blame me…”

“You guys, stop it, please just don’t remind her of the anniversary okay, we don’t want her to be like last year, remember?”

“Yeah…it’s not good for her y’know..I keep worrying about her,”

“We all worry about her Trip, we wanted the best for her and we don’t need to remind her of Jemma okay…”

I chuckle a little when I hear their bickering, they really care for me even though sometimes they can be obnoxious and a little oblivious some times. I know they are trying to protect me, but they did not realize that even though they stopped mentioning Jemma to me, I still can’t get over her and I also know that they still keep in touch with Jemma. However, I still love them for their effort to try and spare my feelings.

I wanted to try and make things right but I don’t even know where to start. These two years had been such a blur to me. Our break up seems so surreal and I kept punishing myself of what happened that night. Then suddenly my phone rings, a number not listed in my contacts, weird, people usually texts me.

“Hello,” I say in a raspy voice, gosh I need some water.

“Good afternoon Skye,” a familiar voice sounds from the opposite line. Fuck. That voice. A voice I can’t forget no matter what.

“Oh,uh, yes, g’aft’noon,” my mouth starts betraying my brain in that moment. Shit. What is wrong with me?!

“Are you free tonight Skye? I was wondering if we could grab dinner tonight,” she asks me with her sweet voice and it felt that things has not changed after these two years.

“I,well,uhm—dinner? Eh, think am free,” I answers only in from of single syllables. Wow I just mastered the art of talking frugally. What the hell Skye!

“Okay then, see you at Carters then on 7,” she ends the call.

“Yes, bye” I press the end call button while I use the other hand to hit myself in the face just to remind me of the unbearable embarrassment of my answer to Jemma. After all these years, on this day, she decided to contact me again? Whoa, the heaven’s start to favor me.  I am too excited that I finish everything faster and I am so giddy like I was high on drugs today.  And of course all of my lovely friends realize it.

“Yo girl, what you get for lunch?” Trip stares at me with a weird expression.

“Garden salad and Greek yoghurt,” I stare back at him and raises my eyebrows.

“Okayy…do you mean weed salad?” his face still had that weird expression.

“I am not stoned, oh my gosh what’s wrong with you?!” I shakes my head at Trip’s hilarious questions.

“We should be the one to ask ‘what’s wrong with you’ Skye,” Bobbi holds my face and her eyes pierce mine.

“Nothing is wrong with me, and stop this, it’s awkward,” I try to free my face from Bobbi’s grasp.

“Check her bags and her pockets guys,” Mack tells them and Bobbi starts to rummage through my bag, and Trip checks my pockets like an officer in the airport.

“Guys! Guys! Stop it! I don’t do drugs okay! Please, please,” I explain to them as I laugh madly because they are so protective toward me and they are so naïve.

“Are you sure you aren’t taking drugs just to forget some…things?” Mack investigates me like he was an FBI agent on interrogation. I clasp my hands into my mouth and laugh hardly.

“Mack, Bobbi and Trip, I love you guys, I know you are trying to look out for me and you guys are concerned about me spiraling down again like last year, but I am perfectly okay,” I say in-between laughs, “actually, more than okay, guess who just called me and asked me to dinner?” I grin crazily.

“Who?” Trip shouts, his eyes wide.

“Trip! Keep your voice down we are still at the office, not a basketball stadium!” Bobbi berates him in a low voice.

“Well, sorry, told ya, I don’t ask for the voice of boombox,” Trip shrugs his shoulders.

“Just shut up and let Skye here talks you boombox, we don’t need a new name for you such as ‘broken radio’, don’t we?” Mack says as he nods for Skye to go on.

“Guess who,” my eyes sparkle with happiness and I keep smiling thinking about the phone call.

“No don’t tell me it’s…” Bobbi eyes widened.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Mack turns his head toward Bobbi.

“Oh no, it’s….her?” Trip lower his voice.

“Yes, it’s Jemma, she asks me to go to Carters tonight, well, I won’t mess up this time and I did not even anticipate this, this is crazy!” I say, smiling cheekily.

Their jaws drop at my answer, “Whoa! We are so happy for you, but we just wanted to remind you, don’t get your hopes too high,” Bobbi hugs me.

“Yea girl, we know that you wanted to fix what happened but ask yourself, is it the right choice to have her back?” Trip gives me a fist bump.

Mac ruffles my hair, “Go get your girl, but keep what we say in mind okay,”.

“Gosh, this is why I love you guys! You all are so adorable and caring, I will be okay, I will start over again and I won’t rush things this time. Wish me luck for tonight guys!” I thank them. I am so grateful of each of them but they look like they are still worried about me.

I go back straight to my apartment from my office so I can get ready early. And I wanted to arrive at least ten minutes before because Jemma will always be on time. Wow, this is even more intense than my first date with her. I arrive at Carters and wait for Jemma. As my mind wanders, my eyes roam through the room and I instantly identifies Jemma. I smile and we hug, a comfortable hug, not awkward hug. We order food and as we are waiting for the food I break the silence.

“Soo, how are you?” I sound cliché but whatever.

“I am fine, thankyou, how about you?” Jemma smiles brightly.

“Well, I am okay, I guess,” I chuckles a little “You look beautiful tonight,” I continue, not realizing what I said.

Jemma blushes and stare at me, “Well, thank you Skye, you do look beautiful too. But are you saying that I look beautiful just tonight? So the previous time I know you I was not beautiful?” she asks.

Smooth, Skye. Way to go. “Uhm, no, what I mean is you look beautiful all these time but tonight you’re just like “beautifuler” or something like that? Is that even a word? I don’t even know, well you know, because you’re smart,” I finish up my explanation and hated myself for it.

Jemma laughs “I’m just kidding Skye, this is so funny, you’re usually the one who did that to me,”.

“Well, I guess the wheels have rotated, you’re on the up and I’m on the downside” I chuckle nervously. Skye, are you trying to use some inspirational words of wisdom for your answer. Oh my gosh just kill me now.

After we eat, we chat like things never changed between us and I’m just too happy and thinking this may work, maybe there’s a second chance for me to try to fix the mess I made two years ago.

“So—“ “Well—“ we say those words together, “You first,” I say as I laugh.

“Okay…So, Skye, I invite you to dinner tonight because I personally want to give you this…” Jemma grabs something from her purse and give it to me.

_To Skye Johnson,_

_JAMES & ANNA SIMMONS_

_Proudly invite you to the marriage of their beloved daughter_

_JEMMA TO WILLIAM HALL_

_On 20 th of September this year._

The moment I see the writings, my heart and soul is crushed into pieces. I tried my best to be happy for Jemma and I congratulate her, forcing every will I have left to not break down and stay calm. Fuck. She’s engaged. She will be married in no more than 3 months. I want to ask her what the fuck did she means on inviting me on a fucking dinner. I am setting high hopes, just like what Bobbi told me earlier.

I went home with a broken heart, numb feelings, I cried myself out and I don’t even have the will to live anymore.

Jemma Simmons that I am sure will be a part of my future will be making a future with someone else now. Jemma Simmons that I have always hold and lull to sleep will be hold by another person. Jemma Simmons that I always call mine, is now someone else’s and I can’t do anything to stop it.

I can’t have her now and losing her was the greatest mistake of my life.

_I remember it now, it takes me back to when it all first started_

_But I’ve only got myself to blame for it, and I accept it now_

_It’s time to let it go,  go out and start again_

_But it’s not that easy_

 High Hopes- Kodaline

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for the ending :( Did you guys want more? Do you want Skye to fight for Jemma again, or just let Jemma go? Please comment and kudos. All are appreciated :) Thanks


End file.
